The PotCO Screenshot Archive
This is a page where you can add and share your memorable screenshots from your time on PotCO. When you do, create a new "Heading 2" section of the page with your name and add whatever screenshots you think are memorable enough. They can have some kind of sentimental value to you, like maybe it's your first screenshot or a screenshot of you with a friend who's quit, or it can be a downright funny screenshot of yours. Remember to caption your screenshots and overall have fun with this little project. Rules: #'Create your own section for your own screenshots'. Use the "Heading 2" font for the section header. #'Put your screenshots in a gallery.' In order to do this, go to the right and go to the section "Add features and media." From there, click "gallery" and you're on your way. #'Only put your wiki name and/or main game name as the header title. '''Don't add too many as well, as they become redundant and annoying and may confuse some. #'Don't add your screenshots to the sections of others. Should be 'self-explanitory. #'Add screenshots if you're gonna make your own section. 'Should be self-explanitory. #'Add captions to your screenshots. 'Should be self-explanitory. Kat Truewalker - Grim Englishmen/Grim Mercenaries storytime recent.jpg|Story telling in Barbossa's Grotto, every Monday night. Barbossas outfit.jpg|Grim Englishmen uniform danceparty2.png|Dance party aboard a War Sloop dark water2.png|Dark Water Witch Fortune Hunter War Brig Jolly.jpg|Fighting Jolly at the end of an Invasion Tribute to Bill Ironskull.jpg|Tribute to Bill Ironskull RIP swim.png|Swimming sloopsunset.jpg|Dark Water Witch at Sunset Sparrowtavern.png|Inside the Faithful Bride foul2a.jpg|Fighting Foulberto QARwithGuildb.png|Queen Anne's Revenge with Guildmates revive6a.jpg|Humour... Richard Cannonwalker/Nults McKagan PotCO Old Screenshot #1.PNG|My first screenshot ever, taken sometime in early 2008 PotCO Old Screenshoty 1.PNG|Enjoying the first PotCO July 4 celebration in 2008 with some friends PotCO Old Screenie.PNG|Me celebrating with some friends after beating the Black Pearl Boss Battle in 2009 PotCO Old Screenshoty.PNG|The last screenshot I have with my former loyal first mate, Stefan, taken sometime in mid-2009 screenshot_2011-06-25_18-26-27.jpg|My first Wikia profile picture, which I believe was taken sometime in mid-early 2011 screenshot_2011-08-01_17-44-18.jpg|A screenshot from my 2011 birthday party on PotCO, taken in late July, a few days before my actual birthday screenshot_2011-07-15_23-52-24.jpg|Attack of the Giant Grenade-wielding Midget, taken in what I presume is 2011 screenshot_2013-08-20_21-40-39.jpg|Me and my first mate, Jon, in late August 2013, a couple of days after Disney announces the closing of PotCO Screenshot 2013-09-18 20-13-23.jpg|(from left to right) Hannah Bluefeather, Jason Blademorgan, myself, and Chris Swordbones enjoying our last day on the game Screenshot 2013-09-18 20-49-04.jpg|Me with a loyal guild officer, Jack O'Wash. screenshot_2013-09-19_15-18-02.jpg|My last screenshot... Bill Plunderbones/Tew/Jay (Bill2222/24601) afkbuddies3.jpg|Afk Buddies!!!! bill glitch 8.jpg|I Failed xD billnbessnrose11.jpg|Me Rose and Bess (Old Uinion friends) lolol.png|Im seeing Double!!!!! spider-manm27.jpg|Lavendar , Black and Green and Classic ppvpp 4.png|Admins Together NOOB 5.png|Noobs thinking they could take on Thomas bill is master 22.png|The War Master Clan bill returns again13.jpg|Lookalikes gop 1.png|Gen Of Peace Line Up jaypirate26.jpg|Battle lines lol hermit 11.jpg|Crabageddon!!!! party 31.png|Keira's Going away party jaypirate27.jpg|Pears Dont Scare Me lootskullls14.jpg|Ultimate POWER!!!!!!!!!!! revive potco1.jpg|Revive POTCO Blockade webis cool36.jpg|They are coming to take me away HAHA thunderspine again4.jpg|Mustachsched!!!!! revive potco2.jpg|More Blockade with a rude guy standing in way law n bill n chris 3.png|Old Times light brigade 4.png|The Light Brigade lootagain45.jpg|Jaws Strikes!!!! kat and step 2.png|Step and Kat jaypann5.jpg|Marceline GM fletfun8.jpg|Getting Bombed fletfun23.jpg|Fishing..... Hmm nothing going on here light vs richh44.jpg peacockhat19.jpg|Ow days of potco68.jpg|Party lolol 2.png|Split Personality CaptainEzekiel screenshot_2011-04-13_19-22-23.jpg|Weird glitch. screenshot_2011-05-10_22-18-09.jpg|Boo! screenshot_2011-06-09_19-16-55.jpg|Lawrence tries to kill Blackbeard before filming the movie! screenshot_2011-06-18_15-27-12.jpg|BlueBlackBeard screenshot_2011-06-11_18-15-12.jpg|Some girl in prison with me, AFK screenshot_2011-06-15_19-43-28.jpg|Hermit teaches Blackbeard surgery screenshot_2011-07-09_23-59-45.jpg|..... screenshot_2011-10-23_18-50-30.jpg|Twinz! ((Kinda..)) screenshot_2011-06-27_23-33-37.jpg|Flying Kat attacks! screenshot_2011-06-11_23-32-52.jpg|If you shoot me, we're all going down with this ship. screenshot_2011-09-02_08-38-52.jpg|El Patron screenshot_2011-12-15_15-59-55.jpg|....Ouch! screenshot_2011-06-28_02-32-59.jpg|The very awkward and weird proposal, now that I look back and think about it, LOL... screenshot_2011-08-16_19-17-24.jpg|Shammywow Redbeard screenshot_2010-12-12_16-39-32.jpg|Me and Bonnie screenshot_2011-05-26_23-00-56.jpg|Focus on the scene going on here, you'll get the joke, :3 screenshot_2012-02-26_00-52-43.jpg|Tortuga is on firaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! screenshot_2012-01-18_18-10-24.jpg|A very epic screenshot. screenshot_2011-08-09_10-23-54.jpg|Nose! screenshot_2011-08-11_15-11-00.jpg|September 19, 2013 11:59pm, a view in the future...Rest in Peace. Me with Jinsai.jpg|Me with Jinsai & Kat Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) MaryAnnaPort.jpg MaryAnna9.jpg MaryAnna8.jpg MaryAnna7.jpg MaryAnna6.jpg MaryAnna5.jpg MaryAnna4.jpg MaryAnna3.jpg DatAlbert.png Alberta2.png Albert Nose.jpg William Shoresmythe Chilling With Thatch!.png X Jumper File:Screenshot_2013-08-18_10-06-40.jpg|Lieutenant James not giving me the new weapons! File:Screenshot_2013-08-18_11-32-24.jpg|Did Wallace Beck went to Kingshead to visit Neban? File:Wallace_offline_after_heading_to_Kingshead.png|Well, that went well. He just immediately log off :P File:Tracking_Captain_Walter.png|Tracking Captain Walter using his card File:Capt._Walter_returns!.jpg|Captain Walter's Ghost File:Walter's_Speech.png|Some of Walter's chat Sir Hawke screenshot_2013-08-22_10-35-58.jpg screenshot_2013-08-23_12-35-54.jpg screenshot_2013-08-29_10-39-53.jpg screenshot_2013-08-23_12-38-38.jpg screenshot_2013-06-23_18-38-13.jpg screenshot_2013-08-23_10-18-19.jpg screenshot_2013-08-28_10-17-14.jpg Screenshot 2013-08-29 10-57-52.jpg EmpressBluefeather31/Hannah Bluefeather PotcoHarlemShake.png|Me in a POTCO Harlem Shake Video!!! :P Potco9.jpg|Me being friendly near an AFK Person! HannahBluefeatherPhoto.jpg|Me and Ryan!!! :) HannahPortrait.png|Portrait of Hannah Bluefeather! HannahBluefeather.jpg|Screenshot of my pirate! :) screenshot_2013-05-01_18-50-17.jpg|A cool picture of me!!! :P Bright Red Skirt!!!.jpg|My first time getting a bright red clothing item!!! :D PotcoReuinion.jpg|Potco Reunion!!! <3 Lol screenshot_2013-09-06_23-06-57.jpg|Screenshot Photobomb! Lol! JohnMosesGm.jpg|Meeting John Moses, a GM Dark Hart screenshot_2013-09-07_16-13-51.jpg|Me and Dark Hart! :P FeatsOfStrengthPotco2.jpg|Me and Stormwalker at the Feats of Strength Competition! Girl Power! <3 FeatsOfStrengthPotco3.jpg|Feats of Strength Competiton! :P A Feats Of Strength screenshot_2013-06-04_16-01-35.jpg|Someone wanted my autograph :P Ninja Peddler screenshot_2013-06-17_09-42-50.jpg|Ninja Peddler! Stormwalker~(^-^)~ screenshot_2013-05-22_12-15-22.jpg|Beautiful sunrise ^_^ screenshot_2013-08-25_21-43-16.jpg|Taco hat ftw! screenshot_2013-08-25_22-17-01.jpg|Wonder what's inside? screenshot_2013-08-25_21-43-36.jpg|Safety first stormdemon_11-57-01.jpg|"THE" Storm Demon screenshot_2013-06-25_16-10-22.jpg|Partners in crime screenshot_2013-06-29_22-12-14.jpg|Imperials law first guild line screenshot_2013-08-25_22-29-51.jpg|Before the glorious battle against the undead screenshot_2013-07-13_22-08-19.jpg|Storm in her old ages screenshot_2013-07-12_15-57-01.jpg|Making peoples dreams come true screenshot_2013-08-25_21-46-38.jpg|Gonna miss me reverent ram :( screenshot_2013-07-13_23-43-16.jpg|Imperial law has a giant dance line screenshot_2013-07-18_14-45-49.jpg|IMMA BANANA screenshot_2013-07-18_16-39-39.jpg|Small but mighty screenshot_2013-08-28_22-16-39.jpg|Oyus I is strong screenshot_2013-07-12_15-39-44.jpg|Boomshakalakalaka screenshot_2013-09-01_18-02-31.jpg|staring contest screenshot_2013-08-28_22-30-03.jpg|My uncle and I screenshot_2013-08-28_22-19-54.jpg|Ahh glorious indeed... screenshot_2013-08-31_00-55-54.jpg|Me and my pet chicken Lance Stormwalker.png|Le homeland of the Stormwalker screenshot_2013-06-25_17-15-36.jpg|Madster, Pears and I screenshot_2013-07-11_20-29-15.jpg|Hakuna Matata screenshot_2013-06-25_17-03-13.jpg|She loves me <3 screenshot_2013-07-12_15-42-54.jpg|He chased me afterwards... screenshot_2013-08-20_18-13-03.jpg|Me and Oldman getting it down ;) screenshot_2013-07-21_21-42-35.jpg|How guild meetings went in Imperio! screenshot_2013-09-17_19-09-33.jpg|I don't remember but johnny has dark hair :o screenshot_2013-09-17_18-58-03.jpg|Reunited <3 screenshot_2013-09-16_22-08-45.jpg|Love how everyone decided to log on now screenshot_2013-09-16_22-00-42.jpg|Co Black Guard screenshot_2013-09-17_18-57-59.jpg|Jop Jop <3 screenshot_2013-09-15_21-55-50.jpg|Me and Willy<3 screenshot_2013-09-16_09-42-37.jpg|viva la tormenta screenshot_2013-09-18_20-09-04.jpg|Boogie and I screenshot_2013-09-18_20-55-46.jpg|Me with Black beauty (par) screenshot_2013-09-18_21-07-37.jpg|Partners in crime for life <3 screenshot_2013-09-18_20-44-31.jpg|HALLELUJER screenshot_2013-09-18_20-25-43.jpg|Hannah Bluefeather and I Keira Kinover-Mar Pictures from most recent to oldest! Screenshot 2013-09-17 18-37-32.jpg|Picture with my sister, Rose; last screenshot I took before game closed Screenshot 2013-09-17 18-02-50.jpg|New outfit xD Screenshot 2011-12-26 16-34-23.jpg|''Epic Swordsmanship Screenshot 2011-12-30 11-00-52.jpg|Fireworks :P Screenshot 2011-12-24 18-35-00.jpg|Jolly Roger Boss Fight Screenshot 2011-12-24 17-35-47.jpg|My Holy Sabre Screenshot 2011-12-22 12-32-22.jpg|Lava Arch moment :P 300px-Screenshot_2011-12-20_19-00-08.jpg|First unlimited :D Ned Edgewalker Neddeh.PNG|Neddeh in his Edgewalker Inc. Uniform Neddeh & Guildie.PNG|Neddeh & Guildie from Edgewalker Inc. neddeh attacking.PNG|neddeh attakin a bad guy 640px-Screenshot_2010-07-18_12-55-56.jpg|Neddeh & good ol' Captain Johnny Category:Photo Galleries